The invention relates generally to detection and correction, and more particularly to methods and systems for the detection and correction of accumulated power in utility meters.
Infrastructure, such as a smart grid, includes a variety of systems and components with sensors. In the smart grid example, systems may include power generation systems, power transmission systems, meters, digital communications systems, control systems, and their related components. Certain meters include a variety of sensors. Unfortunately, the meters may be susceptible to possibly registering incorrect power usage and generation.